marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard Phillips Lovecraft (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Writer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Harlan Ellison; Roy Thomas | First = Avengers #88 | First2 = (Mentioned)Category:Unseen Characters | Death = (Mentioned)Category:Killed Off-Panel | Quotation = The most merciful thing in the world...is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 1 88 | Speaker = H.P. Lovecraft | HistoryText = H.P. Lovecraft was born in 1890. He wrote about the True Faeries, as the Old Ones. At the time of World War I, a man, stranded on the sea after a German sea raid, eventually found himself on an island in the South Pacific, inhabited by fishmen who worshiped Dagon and offered him sacrifices in the form of fish and drowned men. He witnessed the horrible sacrificial ceremony and by the coming of Dagon, and was subsequently rendered insane by the experience. The man managed to flee the island and found himself in San Francisco, where he tried to learn more about what he had seen, and wrote down his story, until he was found back by the fishmen. That story was later published by H.P. Lovecraft, with the man as narrator, under the title "Dagon". He died in 1937. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * established that Lovecraft existed in Earth-616, and that he wrote similar stuff than "our reality" (Earth-1218)'s Lovecraft, on beings (at least the True Faeries) that existed in Earth-616. It isn't revealed as far how he came in knowledge of those creatures, or if other H.P. Lovecraft's material in the Marvel Universe were also documented by his Earth-616 counterpart. * The central author of the Cthulhu Mythos, Lovecraft is himself a character within the Mythos: He was mentioned in "Beyond the Treshold" (1941) and "The Dweller in Darkness", stories by August Derleth, as an author existing within the Mythos' universe. Robert Bloch included him as well, once as pastiche, once as himself (see bellow). of Providence]] * Robert Bloch wrote "The Shambler From the Stars" (September, 1935), adapted in (February, 1973), in which he had a reclusive scholar living in Providence, based on Lovecraft, killed. ** Lovecraft replied with "The Haunter of the Dark" (December, 1936), adapted in (April, 1973) in which Robert Blake, based on Robert Bloch, was killed as well. ** Robert wrote a third sequence, "The Shadow From the Steeple" (September, 1950), in which Howard Phillips Lovecraft appeared, and died. The story was adapted in (June, 1973), in which the character was renamed Howard Phillips. | Trivia = * Lovecraft name is used as an adjective, "Lovecraftian", to describe eldritch horrors. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = H. P. Lovecraft | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Famous Authors Category:Cthulhu Mythos Characters